


Pretty Little Liars Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Pretty Little Liars Imagines [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Pretty Little Liars characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Caleb Rivers/Reader, Caleb Rivers/You, Dean Stavros/Reader, Dean Stavros/You, Emily Fields/Reader, Emily Fields/You, Ezra Fitz/Reader, Ezra Fitz/You, Jason DiLaurentis/Reader, Jason DiLaurentis/You, Mike Montgomery/Reader, Mike Montgomery/You, Toby Cavanaugh/Reader, Toby Cavanaugh/You
Series: Pretty Little Liars Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225970
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Jason DiLaurentis - Imagine trying to hide the fact that ‘A’ is after you from Jason so he doesn’t have another thing to worry about, but he finds out and gets upset that you...

Gif source: [Jason](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fdrew-van-acker-devious-maids-remi-delatour-12fdjjiy6zn1YY&t=NDgzZDEwN2VjOTM5ZjBkYTE4NzhiMDc5OTNiYjIzMjZhMTU0MjcwZSxvcVNWUTZObw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F141141404713%2Fgif-source-jason-imagine-trying-to-hide-the-fact&m=0)

> _Imagine trying to hide the fact that ‘A’ is after you from Jason so he doesn’t have another thing to worry about, but he finds out and gets upset that you hid it from him, and when you ask why he’s so angry about it, he admits that it’s because he loves you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Why would you hide this from me?” he shouts, angry worry getting the best of him as you give a panicked shrug.

“Why are you so angry?” you find yourself shouting back, only for Jason to reach out and grip your shoulders, keeping you from your subconscious retreat.

“Because I care about you, and I’m sick of ‘A’ going after the people I care about!”


	2. Jason DiLaurentis - Imagine you and the Liars are telling secrets to each other and you tell that you’ve been dating Jason for some months.

Gif source: [Liars](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fconfused-pretty-little-liars-TiMhwVz3rrILS&t=YjRjODQxMmM4N2JlNmRhN2JkNjdmOTg2ZDJjNTdhODdmODE4N2M0MixFUmFoYmVsdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F143413856678%2Fgif-source-liars-jason-imagine-you-and-the&m=0) | [Jason](http://gif-help.tumblr.com/post/33865918390/drew-van-acker)

> _Imagine you and the Liars are telling secrets to each other and you tell that you’ve been dating Jason for some months._

——— _Request for pietremximoff_ ———

“Okay, your turn,” Emily rubs her hands together as you glance at the girls, all of their grins widening.

“Yeah, come on! You’ve been listening to our secrets all night. I know you’ve gotta’ have some juicy ones of your own!” Hannah nods as Spencer and Aria hum their agreement.

“Alright, alright! So, uh, I haven’t been exactly telling the truth about how I’m content being single,” you begin, only for Alison to roll her eyes.

“No shock there,” she huffs, “That doesn’t count as a secret.”

“I was getting to it!” you promise, taking a breath as you prepare to out your relationship to your friends, but your confession comes out rushed, “I’ve been seeing someone!”

“What?” Aria asks at the same time Spencer’s voice merges with hers.

“Who?”

Your voice is all but a squeak as you blush, “I’ve been seeing Jason.”

This time, it’s all of them who ask, “WHAT?”


	3. Ezra Fitz - Imagine being Aria’s sister and having been Ezra’s best friend for a while, but a few months after they’ve broken up you wind up being kissed by him when you take him home after he’s had too much to drink and you wind up getting a message...

Gif source: [Ezra](http://cille-rp.tumblr.com/post/70069858567/ezria-gif-hunt) | [Aria](http://tonsofgifs.tumblr.com/post/13479114046/lucy-hale-gifs)

> _Imagine being Aria’s sister and having been Ezra’s best friend for a while, but a few months after they’ve broken up you wind up being kissed by him when you take him home after he’s had too much to drink and you wind up getting a message from “A” the next morning when you finally leave his apartment since you’d stayed to make sure he was alright._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You sigh as you leave the cup of coffee on the nightstand as Ezra groans upon waking up. Perhaps he wouldn’t remember the kiss he’d placed on your lips last night, but even if he did it might be best to pretend as if neither of you remembered it. You weren’t about to bring it up. After all, Aria was your sister, despite the feelings Ezra had spurred inside you the night before.

“Good morning,” you murmur as he cracks open an eye, finding you standing in front of the sunlight that had been shining on his face. “I’ve gotta’ go, but made you some coffee after last night… You probably could use it.”

“I could use some aspirin, too,” he groans, reaching for the coffee as you begin to make your way towards the exit of his apartment. “Thanks for staying.”

“Ezra, you’re my best friend, and you were drunk. As if I’d let you be alone last night,” you offer a comforting smile, trying to keep your eyes from trailing down his chest as he sits up in bed, the sheets falling down around his waist as he takes the coffee slowly.

Just as you reach for the doorknob, you feel the phone in your back pocket buzz. Taking the moment to adjust your bag onto your shoulder, you pull out the phone, barely registering the sound of Ezra’s attempt to get out of bed in the back of your mind as you read the unnerving text.

“ _Does Aria know you’re munching on her leftovers? -A_ ”


	4. Dean Stavros - Imagine having a substance abuse problem and Dean helping you stay in control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of substance abuse/recovery

Gif source: [Dean](http://dobrevclarke.tumblr.com/post/78652739755/nathaniel-buzolic-as-dean-stavros-on-pretty-little)

> _Imagine having a substance abuse problem and Dean helping you stay in control._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The stress had been piling on over the last couple of days, and you had been avoiding calling him all because of your own pride. You wanted to be able to do it alone— lied to yourself, saying you could. You only realized you couldn’t when you had come far too close to spiraling back down into the problems that had lead you to him in the first place.

So you’d called him.

Your name comes through the phone, and you hear the worry that’s lacing his voice, “You haven’t called me in a couple of days.”

“Dean,” you breathe, a slight relief washing through you as you take another shaky breath, “I’ve been having a bad time.” Your pause is deafening as he waits for you to continue, always the good listener, “Could really use someone to talk to right now, if you’re able.”

Immediately, Dean accepts your question for help, “Want to meet somewhere? We don’t have to stop talking until you find me.”


	5. Caleb Rivers - Imagine Caleb finding out you are a pretty skilled hacker, even though you act as though you can’t even turn a computer on.

Gif source: [Caleb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fcaleb-rivers-XfMva5MzEBWM0&t=NGMzNmE2Yjc1NjA5MGJlZTU3OWI0MjkzYjEwZmRkZjJmOWQyZjI0OSxYUDRhbHcyZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160466006828%2Fgif-source-caleb-imagine-caleb-finding-out-you&m=0)

> _Imagine Caleb finding out you are a pretty skilled hacker, even though you act as though you can’t even turn a computer on._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Look familiar to you?” has you looking up from your phone as Caleb sits an open laptop in front of you, lines of familiar code staring back at you.

You keep a straight face as you register it, before putting on a confused look, “How is that supposed to be familiar to me? I can barely even turn on a computer, let alone read… whatever _that_ is!” You look back to your phone, hoping he bought the lie, but when he reaches out to take your phone from your hand, you know he hasn’t.

“Hey!” you huff as he takes your phone.

“Don’t screw with me,” Caleb frowns, turning the laptop towards him as he types for a moment before turning it back to you, revealing the hidden signature in the code that you had a habit of leaving, despite it not being your real name. “You did this.”

You glance around the internet cafe for a moment before letting out another annoyed huff as you grab the sleeve of his arm to pull him down into the couch beside you, keeping your voice low as you reply, “Alright, what do you want?”

“Want? I don’t want anything from you,” Caleb frowns, before giving you a confused look. “Why keep that you can hack such a secret, though? Even from your friends?”


	6. Emily Fields - Imagine growing up with the liars and Emily has a huge crush on you and is easily flustered whenever you flirt or tease her.

Gif source: [Emily](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162119887302/fabfive-emison-the-gasp)

> _Imagine growing up with the liars and Emily has a huge crush on you and is easily flustered whenever you flirt or tease her._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

There was hardly a time in your life that you couldn’t remember being friends with Aria, Spencer, Hannah, Alison, and Emily. You’d grown up with them and been close friends for as long as you’d known them. It was safe to say you knew just about everything about each other, the good and the bad.

That’s how you knew exactly how your flirting and teasing affected Em. Figuring out she had a crush on you didn’t take too long. You weren’t trying to be cruel, you just genuinely loved getting her flustered. So, yeah, you didn’t hesitate from brushing her hair from her face when it fell in her eyes as the two of you studied on her bed together, watching how she froze at your touch and a blush spread across her cheeks in amusement.

You feign innocence as you tuck it behind her ear, humming, “There. Now I can see your face!”


	7. Caleb Rivers, Jason DiLaurentis - Imagine you go to a party hosted by Jason that Caleb is at and Caleb is really shy around you, so you don’t think he likes you and so Jason tries to ask you out since he invited you to the party because he likes you...

Gif source: [Caleb](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162910474817) | [Jason](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162910470492/netflixuniversity-i-think-thats-why-my-parents)

> _Imagine you go to a party hosted by Jason that Caleb is at and Caleb is really shy around you, so you don’t think he likes you and so Jason tries to ask you out since he invited you to the party because he likes you, but you decline and say that you like Caleb and he overhears._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Hey,” Jason calls as soon as he finds you out on the front porch, a little away from the party but still surrounded by the partygoers. You’d been having a great time until you had spotted Caleb and reminded yourself that there was absolutely no shot of him going for you. Unrequited love will put a damper on any party, it would seem, even one thrown by a DiLaurentis. Still, upon hearing his approach, you put on as much of a smile as you can when he asks, “Enjoying the party?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s great, Jason,” you reply as he comes to stand beside you, offering you a drink that you take with a grateful nod. “Thanks for inviting me.“

“Thank you for coming,” he shoots back at you before his eyes wander from yours. For a second, you think you see a flicker of nervousness before it disappears behind a confident smile, “Maybe we could see a little more of each other after tonight? What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Oh, Jason,” you realize, standing a little straighter as your brow furrows. For a second, you worry how to reject him, before you blurt, “I’m sorry, but I’m kind of… interested in someone else…”

“What? Who?” Jason looks completely disappointed before he collects himself once again.

“That doesn’t matter,” you attempt to blow off, only for Jason to let out a scoff.

“Like to know what lucky guy I got beat out by,” he half-jokes and you can’t help but feel guilty enough to want to give him something.

“It’s—” you pause to pull Jason a bit away from the rest of the group towards the corner of the porch. “It’s Caleb— Caleb Rivers, alright? It doesn’t matter either way. He’s not into me, either.”

Jason gives you a look before he turns to walk back into the party, “Did you ever ask him? Because _that_ I find hard to believe.”

Rolling your eyes, you take a sip of the drink Jason had brought you. As if you could build up the courage to ask Caleb if he was into you. His behavior around you was enough to answer that question in your mind. It was clear he didn’t like you in the same way you liked him. Part of you wished you could take Jason up on his offer— that you weren’t so head-over-heels for Caleb— but cruel fate had decided to be especially cruel to you. Fact of the matter was that you couldn’t stop thinking about the dark-haired hacker and Jason DiLaurentis couldn’t compete in your mind.

Yeah, you really weren’t in the partying mood anymore.

You’ve downed a quarter of your drink and practically drowned in your pitiful thoughts before you go rigid at, “You like me, huh?”


	8. Toby Cavanaugh - Imagine Toby sneaking into your window at night to snuggle with you when you’re sad.

Gif source: [Toby](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163101352427)

> _Imagine Toby sneaking into your window at night to snuggle with you when you’re sad._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You didn’t have to come,” you hum into his chest, arms wrapped around his sides as you inhale Toby. He smelled like his shampoo and the pine of the tree he’d climbed to get up to your window. Somehow, just his presence here had already made you feel a little bit better, though the sadness floating in your stomach still hadn’t passed.

“I did,” he returns, kissing your forehead and holding you a little tighter for emphasis.

“Thank you.”


	9. Emily Fields - Imagine Emily accidentally confesses her feelings for you before running off, not giving you the change to respond, but later you corner her and just kiss her before she can explain.

Gif source: [Emily](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Femily-fields-fWGVPalO7sOaY&t=MzMxNjJkMDA0M2EzNDA2ZjFiOGQwM2MzNDFjMTVhNTdmNjgyYjMxZCx6SE10NHZEdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188111089893%2Fgif-source-emily-imagine-emily-accidentally&m=0)

> _Imagine Emily accidentally confesses her feelings for you before running off, not giving you the change to respond, but later you corner her and just kiss her before she can explain._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You were stunned. Completely speechless, which was something you weren’t usually. Before you even have a chance to collect yourself in the wake of her confession, her face falls tragically, and she pulls away from your proximity.

“Forget it.”

“Wha—” strangles in your throat, as she turns on her heel abruptly and starts walking away from you, almost as quickly as she can for the sake of trying to keep some of her dignity. You run after her, when your legs finally register your brain screaming at them to just _go_. “Emily!” Your breath huffs as you reach for her, catching her right before she can get into her car and leave you completely at a loss.

She spins, and you notice her wipe quickly at her cheek to keep you from realizing the tear that had fallen there, “It’s silly. Forget I said anything—”

You cut off her protest, or any explanation, with your lips pressed quickly to her own. You couldn’t get the words out fast enough, there was no way you would be able to tell her in brief how you felt right now, so you decide that you don’t need words to show her how you feel. Emily squeaks against you, before she melts into your kiss, and by the time you finally part, breathless, her tears have dried, to be replaced by an utterly stunned expression of her own.

You clear your throat, finally ready to _start_ to confess your own feelings in return, “I care about you, too.”


	10. Mike Montgomery - Imagine lately you’ve been super secretive with your whereabouts and overprotective with your phone, leading the girls to think you might be A, and when they corner you with the accusation, you blurt out that you’re dating Mike.

Gif source: [Liars](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/614803716867063808) | [Mike](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/614803698817941504/lovingwhatido-day-6-of-30-day-pll-gif-challenge)

> _Imagine lately you’ve been super secretive with your whereabouts and overprotective with your phone, leading the girls to think you might be A, and when they corner you with the accusation, you blurt out that you’re dating Mike._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“What is this, an intervention?” you scoff, only half-joking, because they way the girls were looking at you right now was nothing like you’d come to expect from your friends. When Aria had invited you over to study, you had been under the impression that it would be just the two of you, but here they all were. Spencer, Hannah, and Emily— all looking at you like you’d committed some unspeakable crime.

“You better sit down,” Spencer doesn’t offer, an edge to her voice that made it sound like a demand.

You drop your book bag by the door, warily moving towards the couch, but not sitting in it, “Seriously, guys, what’s going on?”

“We could ask you that!” there’s a harshness to Hannah’s tone that has your brows raising in shock.

“Where were you last night?” Emily counters, too fast for you to fully register Hannah’s anger, but you see it mirrored in Emily’s dark eyes just as easily.

You open your mouth, only to clamp it shut once more, only to deflect to Aria, “What’s with the third-degree? I thought I came over to study.” Crossing your arms over your chest, “What’s going on Aria?”

But you find no sympathy in her eyes, only caution, as she eyes you suspiciously, “You’re A, aren’t you?”

It feels like you’ve been slapped. Floored by the accusation as flame burns behind your cheeks. This is really what they thought of you? How little they thought of you?

“You think… I’m A?” you taste it on your tongue, fully registering it as the waves of hurt and the deep, guttural disgust of being accused wash over you.

“You’re always busy, but won’t tell us where you’re going! And then, last night you completely bail on us, with no explanation, only for A to show up when you’re not there!” Spencer lays the evidence before you, before pointing a manicured finger at the phone you clutch in your hand, “If you’re not A, let us see your phone! Who keeps texting you all the time?”

“Oh my god,” you scream, shoving your phone out towards her with all the defensive anger that comes to this, “if you really think I’m capable of being A, then here! It’s Mike! I bailed on you last night because I went to see him!”

“Mike? _Mike’s A?_ ” Aria blanches, and you nearly think you’ll have a stroke with how hard you roll your eyes.

“No, I’m _dating_ Mike.”

They all look stunned, as you shove your phone back in your pocket upon Spencer not taking your offer to look through it.

“Now,” you grit through your teeth, marching past them to scoop your backpack off the floor, “if you’re all done accusing me of being a murderer and liar, I’ll be going.”


	11. Mike Montgomery - Imagine being one of the Liars and while waiting for Aria at her house, you start baking with Mike, leading to a food fight which ends in you guys making out until Aria walks in on you.

Gif source: [Aria](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/614804181426012160/aria-montgomery-gif-hunt) | [Mike](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/614803698817941504/lovingwhatido-day-6-of-30-day-pll-gif-challenge)

> _Imagine being one of the Liars and while waiting for Aria at her house, you start baking with Mike, leading to a food fight which ends in you guys making out until Aria walks in on you._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

“Mike Montgomery!” your gasp is overdramatic, mouth agape and eyes wide as you look entirely scandalized at the boy laughing on the other end of the kitchen, “I’m going to kill you!” There’s no malice in your voice, though, as you scoop up your own handful of flour and make your way threateningly closer.

“Don’t be mad,” he bites his grin, gesturing to the flour dusting the hem of your shirt, “you look cute like that!”

“Oh, yeah?” you toss it, and he dodges, but the giggles and delay earns him his own white splotches along the back of his shit. A yelp as it ascends into the air, while you both cough, but none of it stops you from chasing each other around the island counter of the Montgomery home with weaponized baking ingredients, until he pulls the spoon from the brownie batter and wields it in front of you. “Don’t you dare,” you hold up a hand, but he’s too quick, scooping a finger-sized dollop along your cheek as you smack your next handful of flour into his chest.

It’s chaos, but it dissolves into gut-wrenching laughter at the disheveled sight of him, despite the knowledge of your own sorry state.

“You look good,” he teases, grinning wide as you snort and grab a towel to wipe your face. Outwardly goofing around as he tacks on, “Good enough to eat.”

“God, quit being dumb, Mike,” you try to wipe the batter off your cheek, playfully swatting away his arms as he makes to wrap them around your waist. He gets his way, catching you between himself and the counter and kissing his way along your cheek to smear the batter there, earning a disgusted squeal in return until he captures your lips with his own. It’s sweet like the brownies, as you grin into him and kiss him back, making a show of smearing the flour along his shirt while he laughs into the kiss.

“What is going on down here, I’m trying to study---?”

You break the kiss, looking far more guilty than her brother as Aria looks upon the two of you with all the incredulity you think the petite girl can muster, but it’s Mike who snorts, “Sorry, Aria.”

“Mom is going to kill you for this mess, Mike.”


End file.
